Brotherly Affections
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Inuyasha is annoyed when Kagome is late coming back again but a meeting with his brother may create bigger problems. Pairing SessInu and slight InuKag. Warning this story contains homosexual incest and lemon so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Confrontation

**Hey, just letting everyone know this is my first Inuyasha fanfic and to be honest I can't believe that it is an incest pairing. Oh well it was fun to write and I am so glad I did but as to if it is any good is for you to decide.**

**Disclaimer: wow I have never really done one of these as it is kinda assumed that if you're writing fanfic you are obviously not in a position where you can affect the real story so no I don't own Inuyasha just the first three seasons on DVD.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual incest so if that thing annoys you then do not read or flame as you have been warned.**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha and slight Inuyasha x Kagome**

Inuyasha sighed again as he headed back to Kaede's hut in the village. He had just gone to check the well for the third time that day and still Kagome had not come back.

_Flash back_

"_Inuyasha, I told you I have a big test coming up and if I fail this one I won't be able to graduate." Kagome explained frustrated at how self centred Inuyasha was sounding. "Anyway it's not like I'm never coming back or something."_

"_So why do you go to that stupid school anyway? It's only getting in the way of more important things like finding the jewel shards or have you forgotten about them already?" Inuyasha replied childishly. "It seems that all I hear is 'I want to go home', 'I have plans' or 'I have a big test'…"Inuyasha said in a pathetic imitation of Kagome._

"_SIT BOY!" Once again Inuyasha was slammed against the ground harshly._

"_HEY! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled pissed off now and he wasn't the only one._

"_And to think I was going to try and hurry back. I will see you next week then, good bye Inuyasha."_

_End of flashback_

"Damn that Kagome! I should have known that she wouldn't come back when she said she would." Inuyasha fumed. "She always does…"

"Hello, Little brother." Inuyasha swung around as a cool voice reached his ears.

"Oh and what's the special occasion?" Inuyasha asked, his anger only increasing with Sesshomaru around. "I don't see the brat with you or the imp."

"You are about to enter your first heat are you not?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring Inuyasha's observation.

"Yeah, but what the hell is it to you?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Don't tell me that is the reason you're here."

"Precisely, after all you may be half human but you are half demon as well. So I cannot allow you to disgrace yourself further by mating with that pathetic human girl."

"And why do you suddenly care about my reputation? You didn't seem to mind fifty years ago." Sesshomaru's silence only incensed Inuyasha further. "And anyway you have absolutely no right to order me around you bastard." Inuyasha felt a long nail slide softly against his neck and goose bumps rise up his arms as Sesshomaru moved behind him swiftly.

"Oh really, I think if you look carefully it is quite the opposite." Said Sesshomaru grabbing Inuyasha's chin in his fingers and forcing Inuyasha into his lustful gaze.

"What the hell are you playing at Sesshomaru? Anyway tell me how does it affect you if I take Kagome as my mate? It's not like you would be the one who would be disgraced." Sesshomaru's grip only tightened and Inuyasha winced at the pressure being placed on his face.

"When you become my mate I will expect you to have a tighter rein on your tongue." Sesshomaru hissed and Inuyasha snapped out of the spell that was cast upon him and pulled away before staggering back out of the range of his brother's hands.

"What the hell are you going on about? I'm your brother, no matter how much that fact sickens me and being your mate… how could you even dream that I would agree to that. It's…It's incest." Inuyasha shouted at his now calm brother.

"You act like I am giving you a choice in the matter but I'm not." Sesshomaru stepped closer to the now frozen hanyou and pulled him tightly against his chest and bringing him into a bruising kiss. Inuyasha broke out of his trance and tried to push his brother away but his struggles quickly grew weaker until he found himself pulling Sesshomaru's head down closer to deepen the kiss further. When they broke apart Inuyasha's face had turned bright red from lack of oxygen. "See I told you it would be futile to try and fight against me. You know that you want me and the harder you fight the harder it going to get."

"That's rubbish. Why the hell would I want you?" Inuyasha said trying to sound confident only to fail. Once again Inuyasha found himself pressed against his brother as Sesshomaru's breath ghosted across his ears gently, almost teasing.

"Do not lie little brother. I can sense your fear, your lust. Your youkai half is aching to find out what it would be like to be truly dominated by another… by me and you're curious to know what it would be like to be shoved on all fours and pounded into until cannot walk properly for a week." Sesshomaru whispered harshly into Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha's mind was suddenly assaulted with images of him and Sesshomaru and he found himself growing harder at those thoughts. Gathering his wits together finally he retorted…

"Oh yeah well if I know this already then why would need to tell me this?" Inuyasha said not realizing the implied meaning.

"Because I know that you would be like this and try and fight the inevitable." Sesshomaru drew back and Inuyasha found himself longing for the warmth that his brother had provided, even though it was not all that cold to begin with. "However now is not the time and nor are you ready for me to claim you yet but remember this you are mine and no one else shall ever have you." The stunned hanyou only stared as his brother took off as quickly as he had come.

Inuyasha walked back the rest of the way to the village deep in thought. Although he had not really considered taking Kagome as his mate he had no idea that his brother had already made that decision for him. He touched lips with the tips of his fingers. They were still burning from the possessive kiss that Sesshomaru had given him.

"Inuyasha, you're back. What took you so long?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, hey Shippo. Has Kagome got back yet?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep his mind off recent events.

"Yeah but I thought you were going to get her." Shippo asked sounding confused. Suddenly Kagome's scent reached Inuyasha's nose and he felt himself calming down a great deal. She had always had that affect on him… well until she decided to open her mouth that is.

"Hey Shippo, do you think that you could give me and Inuyasha some time alone for a little while?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha concerned.

"Ok Kagome." Shippo said cheerfully and ran off to see Kaede.

"Inuyasha is something the matter? You can talk to me if you need to." She asked gently and Inuyasha just pulled her into him and held her. Once Kagome got over her surprise she hugged back allowing him to breathe in her scent and wipe away all thoughts of his brother.

"Thankyou Kagome," he said softly.

"What for?" She asked but she didn't get a reply.

That night Inuyasha found it very hard to sleep as memories of his brother returned to linger in his mind. The final thought that went through his mind though as he drifted off to sleep was…

'_Have I lost before I even started fighting?"_

**First I would like to say thankyou for reading this and secondly there is not going to be a second chapter, well at the moment I don't think there will be because I would have to get a lot of reviews and I know better than to think it will. Review if you have a spare moment because I would really like to know what you thought. **

**Thank you!**


	2. Letting Go

**Thanks to many reviews and people who put my story on alert despite the fact that I said I wasn't going to continue I have decided to change my mind and this will now be a three-shot instead of a one-shot. Hope you like this chapter!**

Over the next few weeks Inuyasha's attitude completely changed. No longer was he the laid back person he usually was and his friends were starting to get worried. Four times since his small disappearance he had yelled at Kagome only to end up making her leave. Sango and Miroku were now the only two holding the group together now and with Inuyasha acting the way he was it was getting harder or them to do so.

"What the hell do you want now Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped although he had no idea why he was being so harsh to her lately. He knew she was under a lot of stress now that her grandfather was sick and that she was needed at home a lot more than she used to but it was like he couldn't help himself.

"Inuyasha, why are you being like this? I hate fighting with you and now that seems like all we are doing. Do you want me to leave? Is that it? Because if you keep pushing me away… I just don't know what to do any more. You're the most important person to me in the world right now and the fact that you don't trust me really hurts." Kagome said her voice almost breaking and Inuyasha looked over to see that she was nearly crying.

"I don't know ok. I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said before heading off with Kagome staring after him. Slowly she wiped her eyes and stood up and walked back to where the others were waiting.

"How did it go Kagome? Did he tell you?" Sango asked as she came closer. Kagome shook her head sadly.

"No, he didn't. He said he didn't know and before I could ask him any more he left." Kagome said sadly as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs in an attempt to comfort herself.

"I can't help but wonder what happened on that day he disappeared after saying that he was going to get Kagome." Miroku said.

"Talking about Lord Inuyasha I see. Well I may be able to tell you what ails him now," came a voice from Kirara's fur before a flea leaped out of the cat demons fur.

"Myoga what are you doing here?" Shippo asked.

"A few weeks ago I decided to go and do some research on half breed demons like Lord Inuyasha, something I have long been meaning to do and I made an amazing discovery." Myoga leapt up and settled on Kagome's hand before continuing. "Apparently half demons go through a period similar to an animal's heat. This is a mating call of sorts where the half demon attempts to attract a demon by releasing a sweet scent that is almost irresistible to demons."

"That's strange. I have never noticed Inuyasha behave like this before." Sango said while Miroku and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"That's because this is his first heat. Listen, as he is half demon it takes their hormones longer to mature as their body must adapt to being both human and demon. This is why he is only experiencing this now rather than earlier. This also explains his mood swings. How long has he been acting like this?"

"Ever since he came back from a trip to the forest exactly two weeks ago." Sango Replied.

"Has any demon seemed to show any particular interest in him?"

"Not really, actually it is rather the opposite. As soon as they catch sight of him they take off. We just assumed that he was gaining a reputation among demons." Miroku said sounding suspicious "and if what you say is true then that shouldn't be happening."

"No, unless, and this seems likely be the case, an extremely powerful demon has laid claim to him already. The question is who is powerful enough, to be confident enough in their abilities that they believe they would be able to make Lord Inuyasha submit to them?" Myoga's question met silence.

"Excuse me Myoga but what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked confused.

"Ah, I sometimes forget that you are not from here." Myoga said "Demons, unlike most humans do not decide their mates by gender but rather by physical ability and appearance." Kagome blushed furiously

"W…what do…do you mean b…by 'mates', you d…don't mean as in lovers d…do you?" Kagome stuttered her face getting redder by the minute.

"Why of course. Anyway according to your time frame Lord Inuyasha's heat will be most intense tonight and he will probably try and stay away so that he will not be overcome by feelings of lust. Tomorrow it will be over though but it will start occurring every year at this time until his mate is found."

"Is there anything that we can do to help him?" Sango asked concerned.

"There is nothing, the only thing you can do is stay out of anything that has anything to do with it. That includes you most particularly Kagome. I know you have feelings for Lord Inuyasha but this is something that must happen if he is ever to be truly content." Myoga said and Kagome felt a sharp pang at her heart as anger rose inside her like a flame. As if sensing how Kagome would react to this he quickly added "but isn't Lord Inuyasha's happiness the most important thing. Anyway if a demon has laid claim him then he will most likely be mated tonight."

"Could you please excuse me? I am feeling really tired and I think I should go to bed." Kagome murmured before walking over to her sleeping bag and getting in. Turning her face away from the others she softly began to cry.

'_No matter how much I wanted it; you were never mine were you Inuyasha?'_

**Thankyou for reading the second chapter and I know it was a bit slow but I wanted to show how the rest were reacting to an in-heat Inuyasha. Don't worry though because the chapter you have been waiting for is next. So thanks for reviewing and I would love feed back about this chapter even though Seshy wasn't in it.**

**Thanks!**


	3. You're Mine!

**The time has come to read the final chapter of the Brotherly affections three shot. I tank all who have read this story and enjoyed it so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it until the very end. **

**Warning: This chapters contains a lemon and since it is the very first one I have ever written be gentle, ok? Also I had no idea it would be an incest one but, meh I have written it now.**

Inuyasha continued to walk without any destination as tried to ease the guilt he felt. He knew he was hurting her by acting this way and he hated himself because of it. He was supposed to protect her for crying out loud, yet he had been continuing to do the opposite. To Inuyasha there was no one who got to him like her and that is why he had to keep her safe.

…_But who is there to keep you safe?_

Inuyasha froze as he heard the whisper of his youkai blood. The blood that made him want to submit to his brother two weeks ago…

…_And let him protect you._

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely as unwanted images of him and his brother rose quickly to his mind without warning. His lips tingled as he remembered the delightfully bruising way Sesshomaru had kissed him and the feeling of total security he had found in those arms. It had been as though nothing in the world could reach him while he was in his brother's embrace. He almost threw up in disgust as he realized what he was thinking. What it was that he wanted. But now that he had admitted to himself he realized how incredibly tired he was. Since his run in with Sesshomaru two weeks ago he had not slept well and before he could stop to think he lay down and fell asleep. A pair of eyes watched over him as he slept.

When he awoke he was not where he was when he had fallen asleep but in a small cave that glowed with candle light. He moved his hand to push himself up only for it to meet a soft fur rug.

"So you have finally woken up little brother?" Sesshomaru's cool voice met his ears and he turned around horrified. 'Damn he had only one more day of this damn heat and I …'

…_Want him so bad._

"Do you really think I had forgotten my promise? Or are you the one who needs reminding?" Sesshomaru said as he stalked closer until he was right in front of Inuyasha before kneeling and crawling to hover over him. Meanwhile Inuyasha found himself leaning back, trying to get away from those…

…_Hungry…_

…Eyes as he could. But unless he knew how to sink through ground, there was only so far he could move back. The gentle caress of his brother's breath ran along his ears making him shudder.

"Do not fight me little brother. You will need all your energy very soon." Inuyasha froze a Sesshomaru's teeth grazed his ears and a warmth ran through him. As if the words had only sunk in, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to push Sesshomaru off him. But almost as anticipating this Sesshomaru used Inuyasha's momentum to pull him into a deep kiss. Shockwaves ran through him as Sesshomaru devoured his lips. Moans flew through his mouth unbidden as he tried to keep his arms from winding around his brother the way they had instinctively done the last time. Heat spread through his body light a wild fire…

…_Give in..._

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and trailed licks and kisses down his neck. Inuyasha's breath was coming fast and hard now as a pleasurable heat scorched his skin.

…_You know you want to…_

He felt hands begin to remove his clothing so that his chest was exposed and talented fingers ran down his skin, almost teasing. This made Inuyasha totally unprepared for the pain of feeling his brothers teeth sink into his skin. His mind blanked and his shoulders sagged as he felt Sesshomaru's tongue lick away the blood that was seeping in the parts where the skin was punctured.

"You are mine and I won't be having you forget it," Sesshomaru hissed as his gold eyes flashed red and Inuyasha found himself nodding dumbly. Grabbing Inuyasha's unresponsive hands Sesshomaru pulled them to rest on the tie holding his kimono together and slowly, almost on auto pilot, Inuyasha untied it and proceeded to remove the rest of it. The second that he was done though Inuyasha was pulled into the most possessive, needy kiss he had ever had and Inuyasha found himself unable to hold back the moans that spilled through his lips. As if hearing his thoughts Sesshomaru said…

"I hope you are not holding back on me little brother or things could become unpleasant." Inuyasha shuddered at those words and he found himself pulling Sesshomaru closer. The heat burning inside Inuyasha was quickly becoming unbearable and he felt all that remained his resolve crack under that hot mouth. At the moment all he knew was the torturous pleasure being lavished on him and that his brother was the only one who could rid him of it.

"If you're going to do this, hurry up and get it over with. I don't think I can take much more of this." Inuyasha ordered panting harshly.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said smirking. Quickly ridding the hanyou of the rest of his clothing before he could change his mind, Sesshomaru bent down and wrapped his mouth around his brother's erection. Inuyasha's eyes bulged as an indescribable heat wrapped around him and pleasure jolted through him. Inuyasha nearly screamed when Sesshomaru sucked harshly.

"Stop… teasing… Sesh!" Inuyasha begged between pants, as he tried to regain his breath and Sesshomaru removed his mouth. Three fingers appeared in front of Inuyasha's mouth and guessing at it he wrapped his mouth around them and sucked on them, imitating what his brother was doing before. He heard his brother's breath hitch and let out a low growl and Inuyasha found himself smirking in satisfaction.

"That's enough," Sesshomaru growled and pulled his fingers out of Inuyasha's mouth and replacing them with his tongue. While Inuyasha was distracted Sesshomaru inserted one finger inside of Inuyasha before placing in a second and third finger and stretching the tight muscles of Inuyasha's entrance. Inuyasha barely held back tears as pain tore through the pleasure that had distracted him before. Removing those fingers Sesshomaru flipped Inuyasha over onto his hands and knees and placed himself at Inuyasha's entrance. Sesshomaru pushed inside him slowly and this time Inuyasha could not hold back the gasp of pain that spread though him. Meanwhile Sesshomaru felt all of his senses leave him as they were over ridden with pleasure. When he had decided to do this, he never imagined it would feel this _GOOD._

"Seem…familiar brother? It should. I told you I would take you like this." Inuyasha couldn't believe Sesshomaru could be thinking about that. As the pain subsided slightly he bucked his hips slightly against his brother's who let out a groan.

"Move bastard!" Inuyasha screamed and quickly Sesshomaru pulled out only to push back in quickly, getting faster as he tried to increase the friction on his aching need. That time Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru strike something inside of him and pleasure hit him sharply.

"There… again… please…"Inuyasha mumbled incoherently as Sesshomaru stuck that spot again. Soon the former pain that he felt was wiped away by pleasure and lust as Sesshomaru pounded into him relentlessly and he found himself pulling at his shaft in time with Sesshomaru's thrusts. Pleasure continued to mount until it was nearly unbearable and…

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed as his orgasm hit him. Sesshomaru came seconds after and pulled out of Inuyasha. Panting heavily he said…

"See little brother, now you belong to me."

"Bastard," Inuyasha whispered before falling into an exhausted sleep.

"What the hell are you saying? You can't come with us. How the hell am I supposed to explain this?" Inuyasha fumed at Sesshomaru who only smirked smugly at Inuyasha's slight limp.

"If memory serves me, you were not complaining last night and I refuse to let my mate out of my sight."

"Yeah, well you memory must be as bad as your personality. There is no way you're…"

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome's voice called out from a few metres away. 'Crap! When did she get so close?'

"There you are Lord Inuyasha. Kagome has been very worried." Myoga's said, resting on Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what is Sesshomaru doing here?" Sango asked as she and Miroku caught up.

"I will be joining you on your journey to collect the jewel shards," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "After all I wouldn't be a very good mate if I abandoned him, would I?" Inuyasha smacked his head in annoyance and watched as this information sunk in.

"**HIS WHAT!!!"**

**END. FINISHED. COMPLETE. FINITE. OVER. NO MORE!**

**So what did you think? That is now officially the final chapter as well I have no ideas how I would even continue this as it never had much of a storyline in the first place but oh well. I would like to thank the following for either reviewing, putting my story on alert or their favourite stories list:**

**Inuyasha lover72396, sasukelover20, princesstinkerbell45, shadowsaremyfortress, midnightsweet, animefreak, Lady Gadiva, Nikkie23534, PirateCaptainBo, C-loke, Serrinaus, Ashley, deathclaw14, AM, Emotionless Regret, Stormy-rain, **** EyeCryPurpleTears, Kenobi Sesshiruka, LadyKaa28, Rosefighter, Shinna, Vamiregeliebter, D3m0ang3l1106, Infraredphaeton, loveli, nintendofrk246, tearsofnothingness, tollypop13.**

**So THANKYOU and I hope you will all be so nice as to review this FINAL chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
